


Desperate Love

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Spanking, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, M/M, Masochism, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: Andy knew deep in his bones that, emotionally, Adam felt absolutely nothing for him beside some faint amusement. He could see it in every dismissive gesture, in every slight grimace on his face, in the look in those cold eyes. And yet.Andy knew, yet that knowledge wasn't enough to make him stop.In other words, what a horrendous (and kinky) affair a lunch break in the office could turn into when you have a sadist for a boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Desperate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unrequited Love

Andy knew deep in his bones that, emotionally, Adam felt absolutely nothing for him besides some faint amusement. He could see it in every dismissive gesture, in every slight grimace on his face, in the look in those cold eyes. And yet.

Andy knew, yet that knowledge wasn’t enough to make him stop.

“Hips a bit higher. I want to see your hole.”

Andy’s face burned with shame, but he raised his hips obediently.

“Good. No, face ahead. And make sure your hands stay on the floor. Forget about touching yourself.”

Distressed by that last statement, Andy looked down at his straining cock. “Will you let me cum today?”

Amused laughter behind him was answer enough.

“Now arch your spine properly. I told you I want to see it.”

Andy did. He spread his thighs wider too. To please Adam, and because his knees hurt already. The cold linoleum of the office floor wasn’t the most agreeable surface to be kneeling at for a long time.

His cock hung between his legs, thick, heavy, and terribly neglected.

“When was the last time you masturbated?”

Andy blushed harder. “You know when.”

“Oooh? Two entire weeks without? Your balls must be so full.”

Andy felt an uneven sole of a shoe press down on said body-part. His breath hitched, and tears gathered under his eyelids.

“Are they full?”

“Yes, Sir,” Andy whined. The shoe on his balls pressed harder, and muscles in Andy’s thighs and buttocks spasmed around it. It hurt. Andy concentrated on breathing through it.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yessss.”

Laughter again. The shoe ground in with tight, circular motions. Andy dug his wrists into the floor so hard his arms trembled but didn’t move otherwise. The tears that gathered under his eyelids spilled.

“Tough luck.” The pressure disappeared from Andy’s balls. The ache did not. “You’re not cumming today.”

Andy already knew that; still, the verbal confirmation was devastating. He hung his head down, looked at his cock. A transparent, unbroken rope of viscous fluid connected its tip with the floor.

The painful abuse of his balls caused that.

“Now, you’re going to stay in this position until the lunch-break is over.”

“But. Aren’t you going to do anything else to me?”

“No.”

Relief mixed with disappointment deep in Andy’s belly. His sphincter spasmed. It was a while since it had a proper workout. This morning Adam told him to come to his office during lunch, and since then, Andy couldn’t help but imagine a thick cock sliding in and out of him. It would’ve been painful - while Adam wasn’t big on preparation, he was big in other places - but there was a part of Andy that craved it desperately. That craved any direct contact.

“Just. Please. Adam, please.”

“If you don’t like it, you can always get dressed and get out. No one’s keeping you here.”

“Please.”

A sigh.

“Fine. But remember, you asked for it yourself.”

That... didn’t bode well. But some of the hot dread in Andy’s belly transformed into shy hope as he heard the unmistakable click of a belt buckle.

“Don’t you dare move,” said Adam, and Andy’s muscles tensed in anticipation. His sphincter spasmed again, but Andy’s hopes weren’t to be granted - the sound of a lowering zipper didn’t follow. Instead, there was a swish of leather on cloth, of a belt being liberated, and the dread was back. “And stay quiet.”

“Adam...”

“I can stop anytime. Do you want me to stop?”

Andy shivered but remained silent.

“I asked you a question.”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, I don’t want you to stop. Sir.”

There was no way for Andy to see what was behind him. But he could easily imagine Adam sitting in his office chair, a familiar, tight smile on his face.

Adam felt absolutely nothing for him, but he enjoyed what they were doing very much. It was the only leverage Andy had. He knew that the moment Adam got bored with him, their arrangement will end.

Andy tried not to think about that.

“Okay, now drop onto your forearms. Arch your spine the lowest you can. More. Thaaat’s it. Thighs wider. Wider. I said _wider_. You have such a pretty hole.”

Was Adam really going to do what Andy thought he was? Oh God.

“Now, we have some fifteen minutes left. You’ll need five to get dressed. That leaves us ten. Are you sure you want it?”

Andy’s thighs were spread so wide they were shaking, the ligaments leading into his crotch so tight they burned like liquid fire. But Andy could take that burn. Adam liked him spread and vulnerable, so he had a lot of practice. Andy could go pretty low these days - the tip of his cock almost touched the pre-cum puddle on the floor. Soon, he would be able to do the splits. Holding this position for ten minutes will be very difficult, but Andy could do it. He could take it.

He wasn’t so sure about the belt.

“Answer me!” Adam punctuated the demand with a hit. Andy sobbed as his forehead hit the ground with a dull thud.

Adam’s aim was impeccable.

Another hit. “Answer me!”

“Yes, Sir,” Andy whined. Hit. “I want...” Hit. “I want it! Owww. Oh God.”

Hit.

“See, you can be obedient when you try.” Andy felt a cold, dry finger rub the heated flesh. “Such a pretty hole. But I like this color better. It could still use some work, though. I’m sure we could make it even prettier. Like a cherry. Or a plum. Would you like me to turn your hole into a pretty, pretty plum? Purple and plump? Would you like that?”

Andy’s entire body trembled and screamed, “no!” at him.

Only his tongue was a traitor.

“Yes, Sir.”

Hit.

“Good boy. Now, take a deep breath. Good. Relax. Release it slowly.”

Hit.

“Another breath. No, don’t tense. I want your buttocks loose and open.”

Hit.

“Another. Yes, give me access.”

The rhythm of inhale-exhale-hit Adam kept stayed slow and deceptively steady for a while. Andy couldn’t help but tense on every inhale and tremble as his breath left him. His entire focus split between listening for the belt’s swish through the air and the epicenter of pulsing hurt his sphincter turned into. Every hit built the sensations higher.

When he realized he had lost control of his breathing, it was already too late. His chest and belly kept undulating in a fast rhythm, punctuated by the smack of the belt.

Exhale. Followed by a blinding explosion of pain that gradually spread deeper and deeper into his crotch. A sound between a scream, a gasp, and a whine. Then a sharp inhale. Repeat.

He desperately tried to regain control over his lungs but kept failing. At some point, instead of Adam hitting him to the rhythm of Andy’s breaths, Andy started breathing to the fast smack-smack-smack of Adam’s belt.

Apart from muscles in his ass, which remained loose as if fixed by some sort of spell - opening Andy up to abuse - minute tremors and spasms rolled through his entire body. He was sweating profusely. The moisture gathered in the dip of his spine, dripped from his armpits and neck. It made wet stains on the linoleum under his forearms and the palms of his hands. Some of it must’ve got into his eyes because they were smarting. A cramp to end all cramps made a permanent home for itself in his left calf.

Amidst it all, his stubborn cock remained rock hard.

“Do you want to know how much time we have left?”

Andy couldn’t answer. Couldn’t talk.

“Not much. We should stop soon. Otherwise, you’ll be late. Don’t you have a meeting in, like, half an hour?”

Smack. Smack. Smack.

“It will be one hell... of an experience, those hard chairs, in the meeting room. Last month I almost... told the management... they should replace them. Now I’m glad... that I didn’t. They’re terrible, those chairs. You’ll have. So. Much. Fun.”

Those last three hits messed the rhythm, all landing inside a single exhale. Rapid and precise and the hardest until now, they sent Andy sprawling forward. He landed flat on the floor, panting.

Right now, he couldn’t even imagine himself getting up and dressing, much less going to meetings.

Suddenly, clothed knees touched the outside of his thighs. Cold hands squeezed his sweaty butt-cheeks, hard, then spread them open, revealing the pulsing flower in between.

“Holy hell. That’s nice.” Adam sounded impressed and appreciative. So appreciative, in fact, that it made hot, liquid dread pool low in Andy’s belly, and his cock pulse with burning blood. He bucked his hips involuntarily, and the hands on his buttocks pushed down.

“I told you, none of that.”

“Adam. I... I’ll be late,” Andy panted, pleaded.

“No, you won’t. The break’s over soon, but there’s still about half an hour until the meeting. No one's going to care as long as you’re in time for that.”

Adam got up. Andy heard him open a drawer and rummage inside. He knew what Adam was looking for, and ten minutes ago, that knowledge would’ve filled him with delight. Now, considering the state his hole was in, it wrought another pathetic sob out of him. “And get your cock to point down. We can’t have it rubbing on the floor too much. Could accidentally make you cum, and we don’t want that. Well, _I_ don’t want that.”

The muscles in Andy’s thighs were so tight and trembly, he couldn’t lift his hips properly, so he rolled onto his side a bit. He obediently pushed his penis down, then hastily sprawled flat on the floor again, with his legs spread. Even as careful as he was, his buttocks coming together to squish his hole was pure agony.

Good God, there were still entire hours of work before him. Of sitting on chairs, walking. And since lately he was getting desperate - Adam didn’t touch him in weeks - he wore fitted pants today, with a thong of all things.

He was going to wish for death long before the day was through.

Adam knelt over him again. A cold, moist opening of a tube of lubricant pressed lightly into his smarting flesh. “Tell me you want it.”

Andy blinked away his tears, spread his legs wider, and found his voice. “I want it.”

“Are you sure? You probably won’t have time to go to the bathroom after I’m done. You’re going to have to spend the whole meeting clenching your ass desperately, praying that nothing leaks out of your pretty, pretty hole... damn... so pretty...”

“Owww...! I want it, Sir.”

“I heard there’s, like, three presentations planned. It may well run over two hours. Your pants are black, those chairs are black, it will be very noticeable if you have _an accident_.”

“Just put your cock in me already!”

Adam laughed. “Now that’s the spirit.”

Andy clenched his teeth and groaned as the narrow tip of the tube was forced in. After a few agonizing seconds, an overwhelmingly cold, wet feeling bloomed inside him, then the tube was removed. The last few drops that dripped onto his swollen sphincter made him flinch.

“Hey now, don’t be such a baby.” The lone finger that massaged the sparse lube into his abused muscle felt like a brand. “You know we don’t have much time.” The finger slid in, then mercifully brought more slick moisture up as it withdrew. “It’ll have to be quick.” Two fingers this time. “And hard.” They curled and brushed over Andy’s prostate as if to mock him. “And I think this is enough prep, don’t you?”

Andy wasn’t going to justify _that_ with an answer.

Smack.

“Don’t you?”

“Oh fucking... Yes, okay. That’s enough. Just do it. Just stick it in me. You always just stick it in me.”

Andy heard a zipper open, clothes rustle. “Are you maybe complaining? You’re not complaining, right? Because the moment you say you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“No! No complaining!”

“If you say so.”

There was more movement behind him. He felt Adam’s knees press his thighs closed. Andy resisted - he really didn’t want his legs together.

“We are doing it the way I want or not at all.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. It just hurts _so much_.”

“Good.”

The soft head of a penis slid between Andy’s buttocks and rubbed up and down his crack. At least Andy knew in his head that it was soft. After all, he’d seen it before, touched it, mapped it with his tongue. Now, it resembled a piece of hard, unyielding metal instead, so scorching hot, it felt like ice. It was alien, dangerous. It hurt him - the pain started at the surface of the skin, then sunk so deep into his flesh, even the muscles in his lower back and thighs were aching.

Soon, it was going to hurt him even more.

Adam started pressing.

“Holy fuck, I can actually feel you pulse.”

He popped in almost effortlessly, Andy’s muscles swollen and pliant, then slid all the way in with a pleased sigh.

There was a high, wavering sound building around them. Andy realized he was the one making it. It took him three tries to stop. The door was closed, and the walls were thick, but he mustn’t scream. He somehow managed not to until now. It could end up really bad if someone heard them.

He mustn’t scream.

His head was swimming.

Adam went as deep as he could and, as he ground his hips, Andy was suddenly grateful for his closed legs. Even if it meant that the worst of the swollen bruising had direct contact with Adam’s cock, at least Adam’s coarse pubic hair couldn’t rub all over it.

Then Adam started shoving into him rhythmically.

“You’re always. Always so hot. Inside. But today. Today it’s as if. As if I’m wearing. A soft... so soft... hot cock ring. Pulsing around me. Oh fuck. You have a... haah, great hole. ‘Specially... ‘Specially today. Made it so pretty. So pretty... fuck. You won’t believe. I’ll take a picture. Show you. How pretty... So swollen. I didn’t know. That, that... Assholes could even. Swell like that.”

Like before, Andy wasn’t certain if the thrusting synchronized with his heartbeat, or if Andy’s heartbeat synchronized with the thrusting. His ears were ringing, the area from his tailbone to his groin a ball of fire. The familiar burn of an anus not prepared enough beforehand was nothing compared to this, all the wonderfully terrible sensations melted together and liquid. A pool of aching lava, which Adam’s cock was piercing into and through, hotter yet.

Adam started gaining speed.

“I’m coming over. After work. Doing you. Fucking. Your. Swollen. Ass. Again.”

Andy didn’t really register the words. He was focused on the pressure building low in his belly, sweet yet terrible. He wouldn’t have been able to separate it from the pain had he wanted to. He did not want to. It was so much. Only Adam could give him so much. Andy’s cock pulsed. Yes, yes, like that. Long strokes, deep. Just like that. Oh God, that angle, so perfect. Thrust in, fast, and terrible pain turned into terrible ache turned into terrible pleasure. Pull out, much slower, the pressure on his prostate gone, aching emptiness following in its wake, the wave of liquid pain flowing up, up, up, blooming, expanding, exploding into sharpness as Adam’s cock was almost out. That explosion then lasting for a single heartbeat, never suspended, never constant. Pulsing. Then the cock thrust down again, like a punch. Yes. A bit more. He almost...

Adam froze. “What... haaa... what do you think you’re doing?”

Andy didn’t flush with shame only because his skin already burned with the flush of almost-there. He didn’t answer because he was physically unable to. He didn’t move because he feared that if he did, all of this will stop.

Adam chuckled and, much too slowly, pushed his hips down, his weight on top of Andy suddenly heavy and completely immobile. He patiently waited for the potential of Andy’s orgasm to fizzle out.

Andy hadn’t screamed under Adam’s belt, but he almost screamed then.

Only when Andy was safely away from the peak did Adam slide his body up, up, up - grounding his cock down, down, down - and breathed hot moisture into Andy’s ear. “You’re going to stay full all day today, back _and_ front.” Then thrust down, hard.

For a moment, the intense pleasure-ache bloomed in Andy’s prostate again, a teasing reminder of things denied. But then Adam changed the angle just enough to miss it most of the time. He knew how to do that very well; it wasn’t the first time he took his own pleasure from Andy and deliberately gave no pleasure in return.

Adam knew so well how to make him feel used, through and through.

Andy couldn’t help but revel in that feeling, even if he had to bit into his clenched fist as his balls relaxed and reluctantly withdrew away from his body, tingling and swollen with release that wasn’t going to happen. There was an instant when _that_ felt worse than the ring of flame his hole had turned into. Then the moment passed, and his entire focus concentrated inside his ass again. Only this time, instead of the pleasure that blunted the fangs of pain on every slide in, there was the dreaded scratch of pubic hair on oversensitive skin, as Andy’s legs had fallen open with the slight change of position, then an additional ache of a cock bottoming out too-wrong-too-deep.

Andy hated it. He hated it so, so hard.

But then, he loved to hate it so much more.

And Adam knew.

To him, every pained moan and grunt, every tear, was proof of a job well done.

And boy, was he doing a magnificent job.

“Talk to me.”

“Can’t.”

“Can’t, what?”

“Sir.”

“You want to cum?”

Sobs.

“Say it.”

“Want to.”

“W...”

“Sir.”

“Fuck. Does it hurt?”

“Yes. S-sir.”

“How bad?”

“Nnnnn...!”

In-out. In-out. In-out.

“AH!”

“I asked you... a question! How bad.”

“P-please...”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuckme, f-aaaah...!”

“Does. It. Hurt.”

“Yes!”

“You want it. To hurt.”

“Yes yes yes fuckme fuckmehurtmeyes...”

Adam may feel absolutely nothing for him, but somehow he always ended up giving Andy exactly what Andy wanted.

“Hah... gonna... hurt you... so good...”

And then, Adam did just that.

The pain in Andy’s ass built and built, to the point beyond which the rest of him stopped existing. It was hot and fluid, and Adam was there, in it, in him, and Adam was everything. It was the only real thing, that pain, and there was that high sound again, and maybe Andy was the one making it, or maybe it was only in his head. He no longer cared. He floated suspended in a sea, with Adam’s cock moving in and out of his hurting ass, with Adam’s weight the only thing keeping him from drifting away and disappearing entirely.

Then, the world shattered as Adam lost his rhythm. Thrust in hard, once, twice. Stilled. Came.

The world slotted back into place.

The heavy, panting blanket of Adam’s body that crushed Andy to the floor was comforting, but the feeling of being suspended in warm water was no longer there. The pain in Andy’s hole suddenly became way too real, and Andy whined.

Adam laughed.

Then pumped his still mostly hard penis into the inferno of Andy’s ass a few more times.

“Ow ow ow!”

“Fuck. That was good.”

“Fuckin’ stop that... ow! ...already!”

“So, so good.”

“Adam!”

The bastard had the gall to laugh again.

“Okay, okay.” Adam stilled, thank God, then tugged his cock free in a single smooth movement, which. Fuck. “Let’s get a look at you.” He knelt between Andy’s legs and spread Andy’s cheeks. “Well, fuck me. Looks like you won’t have trouble keeping my seed in after all, it’s swollen shut, like, completely. And it’s all smooth, not a wrinkle. Like some sort of ripe fruit, instead of an asshole. And the color’s awesome. Looks so sensitive.”

“Ow fuck!”

“Wow. Sensitive, all right. And I’ve fucked that. Can’t believe I’ve fucked that.”

“Owww, Adam, take your bloody finger out!”

“Come on, you took my cock like a champ, stop complaining about a finger.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, owww. Ow...! We don’t have time!”

“Oh. Right. I almost forgot. But. Just one more thing. Don’t move.” Adam stood up, and Andy stayed still, obedient if annoyed.

The linoleum floor he was lying on was wet and sticky, and he was getting cold.

He heard a phone’s camera shutter.

“I can’t believe you!”

“Oh, shut up. It looks amazing.” Adam knelt between Andy’s legs again, to get a few close-ups. Tried spreading Andy’s ass one-handed. “I can’t get a good shot this way. Hold your cheeks open for me.”

Andy groaned with annoyance and shame. Then did as asked.

“Awesome.”

“You do have those baby wipes I told you to buy?”

“Hmm..?”

Click. Click, click, click.

“Adam. There’s no way any dry, abrasive material is going to go anywhere near my hole today if I can avoid it. Do. You. Have. The. Wipes.”

“Of course I have the bloody wipes, chill. Okay, I’m good. Let’s get you up?”

Oh. Right. Andy needed to get up.

Preferably, sometime today.

“Thaaat’s a good boy. Let’s get you to the desk, okay? You’ll bend over it so I can use those stupid wipes on you? Whaaa! I’ve got you. What, legs not working right? Oh, come on, don’t give me that look. Aaand, we made it. Now, bend over.” There was a pause. “Oh.”

“Stop staring.”

“I’m hard again.”

“Adam.”

“I could fuck you like this. Right now. Again. Bent over my desk.”

“Adam!”

“Right. The wipes. Here’re your wipes. Do you want me to...?”

“No. I’m already late. Give them to me. And go get me some water. And a wet towel. I’m all sweaty.”

“Okay, sure.” But Adam didn’t move.

“What.”

“Can I, um. Can I come over? Tonight.”

Andy smiled into the desk. Then, he ran the wet wipe - weren’t they supposed to be soft and delicate? - over the alien-feeling flesh of his asshole and winced.

Then smiled again.

Boy, was he going to regret it.

“Seven-thirty.”

But then, he never really did.


End file.
